This core will have six components: 1) computer support, 2) electronics support, 3) help with system and software installation, 4) troubleshooting and repairs, 5) programming, and 6) electronics design. Of the six projects, all will be making heavy use of computers, while four of the six will be making extensive use of electrophysiological equipment. The core will serve as a resource with current information on computer hardware systems and software packages. This centralization provides an efficient mechanism for the distribution of information to the various laboratories. Furthermore, the coordinated purchasing of both software and hardware will reduce costs because of site-licensing agreements and quantity discounts. By providing help with system and software installation, the installations can proceed more efficiently, and students and postdoctoral trainee can be freed up to concentrate on their research. Having on-site repair capabilities for both computers and electronic equipment reduces the need to ship either out for servicing. Rather, specific computer hardware problems can be identified in-house, and specific faulty components (e.g., disk drives, controller cards) can be replaced. Similarly, on-site electronics repair capabilities eliminates the need of maintaining costly service contracts. The core will also supply some programming support, and will help with the design of electronic amplifiers, stimulators, and interfaces. The expected percent use of the core by the six projects is detailed, and tasks associated with computing or electronics have been prioritized. The individual in charge of the core has been doing it since the inception of the Center. The justification for this core is adequate.